


Under my skin.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [78]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Acid Fog, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, POV Bellamy Blake, Protective Bellamy Blake, The 100 (TV) Season 2, Worried Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "Bellamy and the reader have liked each other since they were on the ark, maybe they get stuck in the cave during the acid fog instead and the reader burns her hand trying to touch the fog so Bellamy tries to help her with whatever he can, they end up having a super cute moment where he wraps her hand and tells her she's all good and looks up at her for a moment, without the reader thinking she kisses him pushing them both to admit their feelings?"
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 8





	Under my skin.

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **a/n:** for the sake of the plot, Bellamy is 18 and reader is 17 cause, otherwise, if they met in the Ark and Bellamy was actually 22 reader would be over 18 and floated. Cool? cool.

**YOUR POV**

I had not seen me getting arrested coming; I should've with all the things I had been up to but I didn't. The part that hurt the most about said realization was knowing, almost with absolute certainty, that I was not going to see Bellamy again; I'd get floated at 18 and there wasn't much I could do about it... the damn Ark and its damned rules that were only made to favor the privileged. What a surprise.

But then, something happened. And no, it wasn't seeing Bellamy's sister in lockup, although that had been a surprise too; what truly made me believe in luck again was the fact that we were being sent to the ground, to Earth; luck as in maybe there was a possibility of me making it out of this one. Octavia was coming with me, so that was a plus too, managing to be sitting down together in the dropship, only learning about what was going on once we were already flying down. Octavia's first thought was: "We are free"; quickly followed by: "what about my brother". I wished I had answers for her but I only had regrets: I regretted not having told Bellamy how I felt, maybe he'd have felt some way about me too, but now? Now I'd never know because there was no way we were seeing him again; he probably didn't even know we were here.

\- "Bell?"

Octavia's voice got me out of my thoughts as we were on the lower level of the dropship, wondering what was going on, me stomping on a couple of feet whenever I heard O's annoying nickname being murmured. I walked after her, thinking she was making things up, like, how would he be there?

\- "You didn't think I'd let you come down here alone, right?"

And yet, there he stood, smiling down at Octavia as she walked towards him, wearing his guard suit that I had always thought made him even more attractive, which was even more annoying now than it used to be, probably because I hadn't seen him in well over a year. I smiled to myself and looked at the floor, feeling happy Octavia had him, knowing this was all because of her, but not being envious; I was happy Bellamy had chosen to come down with her. That was something very Bellamy.

\- "I wouldn't leave you alone either, Y/N."

I choked on my saliva, coughing before looking towards him again, feeling my heart skipping a beat as he looked at me in a way I had missed deeply but not in the way I craved to be looked at. Still, it was enough. I knew I had come down saying I regretted not confessing but now, seeing him in front of me, happy that he was back with us, with his sister, I couldn't risk losing that. I just couldn't. So I didn't.

And that was how the first month went by: all was good, except for the Grounders, everyone was okay, except those we had lost, and Bellamy, Octavia and I were together again. That last part was the most important one. The routine was easy, all of us cooperating, being like a well-oiled machine in which everyone had a place and a job to do and in which no one was more than anyone else. Well, Bellamy was in charge which meant O and I enjoyed certain benefits because of it. I was not going to complain about it.

\- "Hey, dreamy head."

Bellamy's voice made me jump slightly in my place for I had been looking to nothing in particular, lost in a daydream as I had nothing to do. He chuckled as he saw my reaction, so I hit him on the leg for laughing for scaring me, crossing my arms over my chest, decided to ignore him for the rest of the day, but who was I trying to lie to? I had a hard time pretending I didn't want to spend all my day around him.

\- "Come on, I'm sorry, I thought you heard me coming."

\- "Well, I obviously did not.

\- "I apologize." -he stood in front of me, which meant I had to raise my head to look at him- "Wanna come with me?"

\- "Where?"

\- "Out?" -he offered me his hand- "We have to hunt."

\- "Everyone else told you they were busy?"

\- "What makes you think I asked anyone before you?"

I rolled my eyes, only wishing he wasn't lying, hoping, one day, I'd truly be the first person he'd come to when he needed something, anything... the first person he saw as he woke up and the last as he went to sleep; actually, that was what I wanted. I wanted him to want me like I did. But we were just friends.

I agreed to go hunting with him, a small group with a couple of other kids divided into gunners and hunters, both Bellamy and I being on the hunting side. I knew what I was doing, I had done this countless times since we landed. We were in the middle of the forest, the gunners keeping a close eye around us in case there were any signs of Grounders while the rest of us decided how to do this, choosing to break into teams of two: gunner and hunter. I agreed, knowing everyone's safety came before my own want to be with Bellamy; we could hang out later when we were back in the camp safe.

But we didn't get to move out of the clearing, soon seeing as the birds and insects around us started flying the place in the opposite direction my partner and I were going to go towards. I was so confused, this was the first time this had happened in all the times I had come out, so I wasn't sure what was happening. We saw a kind of fog coming towards us fast, and I thought the animals were scared because it made it all darker... until it reached my hand and it burnt my skin, stumbling back as I screamed for everyone to run, not really knowing what was happening or where to go until Bellamy grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. I wasn't sure what was going on but if I trusted anyone, it was Bellamy. Whatever happened, I'd rather be with him than alone. I trusted him.

**\--------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

As I saw the strange smoke, I knew it wasn't good; I knew we had to find a safe place so I didn't think it twice: I moved towards Y/N and grabbed her hand, pulling her with me, leaving everything behind. I only cared about our safety -her safety. I knew there was a cave somewhere around there, and I hoped the fog would just pass by it; otherwise, we were screwed, but I had to have faith. I was thanking whoever was listening that the fog had shown up just then and not sometime after because then Y/N would have been nowhere close to me and I wasn't ready to admit how much losing her would have hurt me. I couldn't lose her. But could I really lose something that wasn't mine to begin with? I loved her; I was sure I had since we met all those years ago and yet, I had never found the courage to tell her. And when they locked her up and didn't allow me to see her because we weren't family, I thought I had lost her forever; I thought I had lost the only person I had loved in that way and I couldn't admit I had done so without having never been hers because of my own fear. And now this.

\- "Here!"

I shoved her into the cave in front of me, standing at the entrance, holding my breath as I hoped the fog would go past us, breathing again as it did, letting my shoulders fall forward before I turned around, seeing Y/N had sat at the back of the cave, holding her hand and all my alarms started beeping, running up to her and dropping to my knees in front of her.

\- "What happened?"

\- "It burnt my skin."

\- "Hey, hey, Y/N, look at me." -I pulled her face up, seeing the pain in her eyes as she tried to hold back the tears, my heart clenching inside my chest so hard that I thought I couldn't breath- "Focus on me, okay? Don't look at it. I got it."

She nodded, her eyes traveling all over my face before I looked down at her hand, asking her to keep her eyes up. It was bad, it was acid and I couldn't do anything about it. I clenched my fist, knowing me panicking wouldn't help Y/N in the slightest, taking a deep breath before I looked at her again, her eyes immediately on mine and I could tell she was counting on me not to freak out.

\- "It's okay, it just a superficial burn and you will heal, okay? I promise." -she nodded, gulping- "I'm going to wrap it up, so it's going to hurt, but just for a moment and just to make it better." -she nodded again- "Close your eyes for me."

She did as I asked, not even questioning it, making me smile for just a second as I realized how much she truly trusted me. I trusted her just as much. We really didn't have much to use so I took off my shirt, ripping off the whole bottom of it and taking Y/N's hand in mine again, guiding her through what I was doing, seeing her clenching her other hand and her jaw when whatever I did hurt her, and I cursed myself louder each time in my head. I desperately wanted to make her feel better, I wanted to take her to the camp and get her the help she needed and then take care of her for as long as she wanted, not moving from her tent. Or mine. Maybe our tent if I ever found the appropriate time to ask her to move in.

\- "Okay." -I ran my hand over her forearm, rubbing her skin with my thumb, not missing the smile on her face so, instead of stopping like I should've done, I kept doing it- "It's done."

\- "Do you really think my hand will be okay?" -she didn't open her eyes, simply resting her head against the rock- "Please, don't lie to me, Bell."

\- "I don't know." -I couldn't lie to her, and even less when she used my nickname that made my brain go wild- "From what I can tell it's bad because it was acid but I don't think it got too deep."

\- "Thank you." -she opened her eyes- "For everything."

I nodded, still holding her hand, lost in her eyes for a moment, knowing that, if we were together, that was the moment I'd pull her to me and kiss her, holding her and doing whatever she wanted me to do to distract her from the pain and to keep her warm. I was still shirtless and I was starting to feel the cold in my skin, but Y/N's eyes had me mesmerized as I tried to read them, not missing how they traveled down my body for just a second like she had always done; it wasn't like the rest, there was something about being exposed in front of Y/N that made me feel vulnerable... but in a good way.

As I was about to move away to rest against the rock next to her, pulling my arm over her with the pretext of keeping her warm and allowing my thoughts to go to how it'd feel to be with her, she made a move; a move that I should've done myself but that I was too afraid to make. Something I'd be forever grateful she did. She closed her eyes as she did the space between us, suddenly feeling her lips on mine. And it felt so right, my lips moving against hers as soon as they collided, not wanting to hold back any longer, pulling her over my lap as we broke apart to breathe, still holding her injured hand as my free one settled on her neck. How could I not see that what I saw in her eyes all this time was her feelings for me? Her love for me? At least I hoped it was love and not lust as she rested her forehead over mine. I had to be the first to speak.

\- "Y/N."

\- "I know." -she was quick to cut me off, her voice trembled for just a second- "We're just friends but..."

\- "But I want to be so much more than just friends."

She leaned back, furrowing her eyebrows as she eyed me, a chuckle escaping my lips as I realized she thought I felt nothing for her, just like I had thought the same about her. What two idiots we were. I simply pulled her back to me, kissing her again, allowing her to move both her hands over my shoulders, resting my own on her hips and smiling against her lips, our foreheads touching and noses nuzzling.

\- "I love you, Y/N." -I ran my thumbs over her shirt- "I've loved you for so long."

\- "And why didn't you say anything."

\- "Because I'd rather be just your friend than nothing at all." -I moved back just enough to look into her eyes- "Why didn't you say anything?"

\- "Because I thought you only saw me as a friend."

\- "I don't want to be just your friend."

\- "Then, don't." -she smiled, taking my face on her good hand- "Please, don't."

\- "Nothing would make me happier."

She rested her chin over my head and I smiled against her chest, holding her to me, smiling against her neck for just a second before I decided we would be much more comfortable if we had a fire going on, knowing that now I had all the time in the world to be with the girl I loved. I kissed her forehead as I let go of her, asking her not to move as she eyed me up and down, saying I'd be the one in need of the fire if I kept walking around like that.

\- "You're the one clearly enjoying it."

\- "I can't wait to enjoy it all the way through..." -I smirked at her, ready to do whatever whenever she wanted- "...when I'm not hurt and you aren't about to freeze, Blake."

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **.Soft, worried Bellamy is where it's at.**  
> 


End file.
